


Out on the Town

by dairaliz



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairaliz/pseuds/dairaliz
Summary: Patrick comes out five times and the one time he doesn’t but that’s first because reasons.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 30
Kudos: 121





	Out on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> Did I project my feelings about coming out onto Patrick? Maybe so.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta kindofspecificstore and everyone in the barn for cheering me on!

Patrick goes out a couple nights after he moves to Schitt’s Creek. He’s not much of a partier, but needed to get out of the house because his new roommate (landlord? boss? It’s confusing) was a little overwhelming. He thinks about going on a hike like he would have when needing to get away from Rachel for a while, but wasn’t familiar enough with his surroundings so he ended up at a place called the Wobbly Elm. Fitting the name, many of the patrons are close to falling over. Patrick finds himself a seat at the bar and orders a beer before turning around to survey the crowd. It isn’t long before he has some company in the seat next to him. 

“I haven’t seen you in here before” She’s got dark hair and what looks to be a permanent smirk.

“Just moved to town” he replies. 

“I could show you around if you want” 

Patrick shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He wasn’t used to people hitting on him in general after being in a relationship with the same woman for most of his adult life. He also wishes it wasn’t a woman next to him but maybe that would be worse. 

“Umm that’s okay but thank you” 

“No? Damn I guess this push-up bra isn’t working as well as I hoped it would.” 

Patrick blushes and takes a drink of his beer. He could very easily just tell this stranger that he’s gay but as he tries the words get caught in his throat and just feels not right in some way. It feels like a lie and that he would be pretending to be something he’s not, even though when he’s alone it feels more right than anything else. 

He offers a weak “Sorry” before she gets up and moves on to another target. 

Patrick doesn’t know what to think. It would have been the perfect time to try the words out with a stranger who he might never have to see again but the words just wouldn’t come out. He finishes his drink and decides to head home, feeling a bit discouraged.

* * *

Patrick doesn’t know what to do. He might have just lost the best thing he’s ever had. Four months with David and his inability to find the words bites him in the ass as it always has in the past. Why did he think this would be different? He needs this time to be different. 

After bringing David his dinner, he gets Rachel and walks her to her room to talk. He can do it this time and tell her. 

“So I bet you’re a tad confused.” She just sighs and waits for him to continue. He can do this. 

“When I broke off the engagement I meant it Rachel. We aren’t getting back together,” he takes a deep breath and wills the words out of his mouth “I’m with David, I’m gay.” 

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, a weight is lifted off his shoulders and he feels both immediately better and worse. His mind goes back to David. Can he even say they’re dating? What is he going to do to get David back? How can he fix this? He’s got to fix this. 

Rachel clears her throat and Patrick remembers he just dropped a bomb on her. 

“I’m sorry what was that?”

“I asked if you’ve always known?” 

“Umm no, I just started to figure it out. After we broke up.” Patrick looks down. He feels ashamed. Maybe if he would have known sooner he wouldn’t have hurt Rachel like he did. 

“I’m glad you are figuring it out.” He looks up to see her smile. Maybe everything will be okay? 

“What? You’re not mad?”

“How could I be mad at you for finding your true self? You’re my best friend and I just want you to be happy. Am I a little sad it couldn’t be with me? For sure, but if David’s the one who makes you happy, who am I to judge?”

Patrick smiles and gives her a big hug, another wave of relief washing over him. 

“Now,” she starts once they’ve pulled apart, “David didn’t look too happy, what are you going to do to make it better?”

* * *

It’s a Saturday night and Patrick and David are at Stevie’s with a few bottles of wine and a joint. Stevie said that she needed a break from everything going on at the motel and Patrick and David were more than willing to relax with her. 

After the second bottle has been polished off, Stevie jumps up with a start and points at Patrick.  
“I FLIRTED WITH YOU!” 

David chokes on his wine and Patrick looks down and blushes. He remembers that night clearly. 

“You did what?”

“It was before we had met-”

“YOU REJECTED ME!”

“To be honest, I was trying very hard to tell someone I was gay for the first time and it just wouldn’t come out.” It occurs to Patrick that he doesn’t think he’s said those words to either of them. He looks up at David and sees him fighting to hold back a smile. Patrick can’t help but to kiss him. David pulls away to kiss Patrick’s temple and whispers how proud of him he is. 

“You two are disgusting, I’m not sharing the next bottle.” 

* * *

“David is my boyfriend. And I've never been happier in my life. And so I just.., I hope you guys can accept that.” Patrick nervously waits for their acceptance and then there’s the relief again that he didn’t realize he needed so much. Every doubt that had run through his mind was gone only to be replaced with the reassurance that his parents did in fact still love him. 

The rest of his birthday goes just about as well as he could hope. His mom is over the moon at seeing Moira in person and getting to ask about all her favorite Sunrise Bay plot points. His dad, Johnny and surprisingly Alexis are chatting about business and the economy. And he gets to see the happiness and love radiating off their faces every time he looks up to catch them watching him and David sway together on the dance floor.

Later that night, when he’s in bed with David, he kisses his thanks into every inch of David that he can find and just hopes it's enough to convey how very grateful he is to David for his party, even if it didn’t turn out exactly like he had planned. 

* * *

“Are you sure you still want to go?”

“Yes David”

“We could just go back to our hotel room and have our own little reunion?”

“As much as I would love that, I promised the guys that I’d show up since I didn’t make it to our 10 year reunion.” Patrick stops and turns to David, whispering in his ear “But if you're good I promise to make it up to you after.” 

David just groans and pulls them along. “ I guess we better hurry than so we can get this over with.” 

Once inside the venue Patrick finds a group of friends he hasn’t talked to in several years while David was off to get them both drinks. The group erupts into a chorus of cheers to welcome him before the conversation turns to catching up about work, spouses and kids. 

“Stephanie and I celebrated 5 years this winter and we’ve got our second kid on the way.”

“Just got a new promotion to project manager with my firm.”

“Patrick we heard you got married, who’s the lucky lady?” 

Patrick coughs a little not excepting the news of him getting married to have been spread around without the news that he was gay to go right along with it. And right on cue David appears with their drinks. Patrick takes a sip to clear his throat. 

“Guys, this is my husband, David.” 

* * *

Patrick is nursing his beer when a stranger comes up to him, looks him up and down. She must see something she likes as she slides into the seat next to him. 

“Come here often?” 

“Uh no actually, my husband and I are just in town celebrating our 5 year anniversary.” 

“Husband huh? Wouldn’t have pegged you as that type. Good for you!”

“Uhhh Thanks” Patrick offers as she walks away. He must still have a confused look on his face when David finally returns from the bathroom. 

“You okay?”

“Uhh yeah just had to come out so some random lady.”

“It never stops does it?”

“I guess not.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come find me on [tumblr!](https://schitthappens.tumblr.com)


End file.
